


Mistakes Were Made

by Gloochi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ako and Rinko show up in the background, F/F, Sayo's too busy waiting in line for fries to show up at all, Tsugumi gets a singular speaking line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloochi/pseuds/Gloochi
Summary: Ran just wanted a breath of fresh air, but Yukina just had to come along and pollute that, huh?





	Mistakes Were Made

“I’m gonna go get some air real quick. I’ll be back.”

Ran Mitake sets down her guitar and makes her way out of CiRCLE, relishing in the open air as she leans against the wall next to the door. It was a hot Summer’s day, and it was getting awfully stuffy in the practice room. The cool breeze was absolutely refreshing, and Ran found herself wishing for a bit of Summer rain to make it complete. She closes her eyes for a moment and just lets herself relax into it all.

“Mitake-san. You’re never going to reach our level if you spend all of your practice time lounging around.”

Ran is immediately snapped out of her trance by the voice of none other than Yukina Minato. She stares down the whole of Roselia, her smile quickly contorting into a grimace. Right. They did have the next time slot, didn’t they?

“Oh, Minato-san. I’m just taking a short break. Unlike you, I don’t overwork myself,” Ran replies, laced with venom, as she puts a hand on her hip.

“Right, you barely work at all. What were you doing in there before you left? Playing truth-or-dare?” Yukina quickly returns fire. This was escalating just the same as always.

~~[xXx]~~

“Ran-chan’s been gone a while, hasn’t she?” asked Tsugumi, a hint of worry in her voice.

It’s been about ten minutes since Ran left, and the remaining members of Afterglow were starting to grow worried and restless. She’s not normally gone this long.

Moca stands up and stretches. “Don’t worry, Tsugu~,” she said. “The great Moca-chan will go check on her~. I’ll have her back here soon enough~.” She then pats Tsugumi on the head and makes her way out of the practice room. She passes by Ako and Rinko in the lobby, shooting them a pair of finger guns, but then stops at the glass doors heading outside. She spots Ran and Yukina bickering over something that she honestly just can’t be bothered to figure out right there. She thinks she heard something about sleep schedules. She hides a snicker, then scans her eyes to the left, spotting Lisa sitting at one of the cafe tables, so she carefully comes out the door and makes her way over to the girl, wrapping her arms around her from behind as soon as she reaches her. “Lisa-saaaaaan~. I missed youuu~.”

Lisa jolts just a bit, then reaches a hand up and kisses Moca on the cheek. “You scared me a bit, Moca,” she says. “Why don’t you sit down?”

Moca smirks. “In your lap~?”

“Later, sweetheart. Use a chair, please.”

“Fiiiiiine…” Reluctantly, Moca releases Lisa and sits down in the seat next to her, lightly grabbing ahold of her hand as soon as she’s seated. “So why’s my precious Ran fighting with Minato-san this time?”

“Well,” Lisa began. “It started with Yukina calling out Ran for being outside instead of practicing, and everything snowballed from there. I went to take a seat when they started arguing over what was best to snack on during practice, and I kinda tuned them out after.”

“They’re really all over the place. It sounds like th-” Moca was suddenly cut off by the sound of something loudly smacking against the stone floor right by the front doors. Everyone in the cafe suddenly whips their heads around to see Yukina bent over backwards, arms around Ran’s waist, and Ran with her head against the ground. Nearly everyone is slack-jawed in surprise, though Lisa just has a knowing smile on her face. Yukina releases Ran, letting her fall the rest of the way to the ground, and stands back up straight.

“If you waste any more time, Mitake-san, you won’t have any left to practice.” The silver-haired vocalist wipes her hands against themselves, then heads in the door to the lobby.

Moca’s gaze darts back and forth between Ran, Lisa, and the leaving Yukina before eventually settling on Lisa. “What just happened?”

Lisa puts up a finger, smiling somewhat smugly. “Let’s just say that Yukina’s a lot stronger than she looks. She could probably take up wrestling if she wanted to.”

For once, Moca’s having a hard time with words. She’s absolutely dumbfounded. “I… I think I believe you…”

Lisa stands up, gesturing for Moca to do the same. “Now, we should probably help Ran and get her an ice pack. She’s gonna need it.”

Moca nods, and stands up, following right behind. “Yeah. That’s… That’s definitely a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this fic came when a friend of mine and I found out that AiAi used to be a pro wrestler, and we figured it'd be really funny if Yukina was about as strong, like she's hiding some serious muscle in that tiny frame of hers. Things snowballed pretty quickly, and I ended up with the idea for this. Keep in mind that I started writing this at, like, 2:30 in the morning, and it's unbeta'd. I probably missed an error or five, honestly.


End file.
